La terrible histoire de la défaite de Ryoma
by lasurvolte
Summary: Ryoma joue un match important… Sasunaru 'je sais on se demande ce que ça fout là ça...'


**Titre :** La terrible histoire de la défaite de Ryoma.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

Source : Même si on dirait pas dans le début, c'est bien du prince of tennis (comment ça… Moi je m'éloigne du Naruto ?)

**Disclaimer :** Et bien je dirais que rien ne m'appartient, pas plus Naruto et Sasuke que tous les personnages de prince of tennis

**Résumé :** Ryoma joue un match important…

**Genre :** OS, voire même Drabble (tellement c'est court) ! Truc nul et débile.

**Couple : **Bah… Sasunaru (je sais j'arrive même à coller du sasunaru dans une fic qui n'est pas sur Naruto)

**Note : **Et bien première fic sur prince of tennis que j'adooooooooooooore ! Et donc sûrement la dernière, mais elle me trottait dans la tête…

Sinon faites pas gaffe aux fautes et pardonnez moi d'écrire des trucs aussi nul et débile…

Mes commentaires entre parenthèse.

* * *

Sasuke et Naruto marchait main dans la main en papotant comme un vieux couple marié. 

- mon canard en sucre à la crème chantilly, quel magnifique soleil.

- Oui

- Ah c'est vraiment bien que tu sois revenu chez l'autre serpent tout laid.

- Oui

- Bon on fait quoi par ce temps fantastique mon poussin bleu

- Sait pas

- T'es pas bavard aujourd'hui, t'as mal aux dents ?

- Non

- Alors pourquoi tu causes pas ?

- Je pensais que c'était habituel chez moi de pas parler, je voulais m'en tenir à mon rôle, déjà que cette fic va être encore un truc débile, je voulais faire l'effort de ressembler à quelque chose pour une fois…

- Ah ben voilà c'est quand même beaucoup mieux là.

- Bah, de toute façon j'abandonne, quand on voit qui écrit, on sait de source sûr que ça va être un grand n'importe quoi, enfin ce qui m'arrange c'est qu'en fait ça parle pas de nous, même si c'est très mal partit, on y peut rien, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de coller du Sasunaru dans toutes ces fics même quand c'est pas une fic Naruto.

- Quand tu commences tu t'arrêtes plus.

- …

- C'était pas un reproche mon petit bébé chou d'amour.

Et sous un soleil couchant en plein milieu d'après midi ils s'embrassèrent.

- J'ai une idée !

Sasuke crut mourir de rire devant cette phrase, en effet voir Naruto avoir une idée n'était pas du tout commun.

- Allons regarder un match de tennis.

Générique de début, comme dans toute grande série merveilleuse.

Le grand merveilleux Echizen, fils… Enfin plutôt petit, puisqu'il ne fait qu'1m51, mais toujours merveilleux avait aujourd'hui un match de tennis ultra important. Bref, le voilà qui s'avance royalement sur le court de tennis, le soleil ne semble briller que pour lui, son adversaire marche dans l'ombre. On entend au loin les cris émerveillés des fans :

- RYOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Enfin d'une en particulier. La créatrice du fan club et bien sûr fan numéro 1 de son Ryoma-sama merveilleux fantastique superbe. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas les cheveux roses, sinon on aurait pu la confondre avec une certaine Sakura qui n'a rien à faire dans cette fic.

- Tomo, calme toi.

Ca c'est son ami, folle amoureuse de Ryoma, mais tellement timide que jamais elle n'osera faire une déclaration, et puis de toute façon le petit Echizen n'en a que faire des filles. C'était un associable qui n'aimait que son chat et sa raquette de tennis.

- Moi Horyo deux ans d'expérience en tennis je prédis qu'Echizen va gagner.

Et bien sûr notre grande gueule préféré vantard est là lui aussi ainsi que les deux autres persos qui sont là pour faire beau et dont personne ne retient jamais le nom. De son côté Shiba s'apprêtait à prendre de chouette photo du petit Ryoma qu'elle adulait en secret pendant qu'Inoue se renseignait sur les adversaires.

Les autres titulaires, eux, vaquaient à différentes activités. Inui par exemple parlait des compétences de l'adversaire de Ryoma :

- Son adversaire mesure 1m72 et fait 60 Kg, il est gémeaux, son groupe sanguin est A, ses passions sont le tennis et les jeux videos. Il a l'habitude de porter ses chaussettes porte bonheur avant d'aller à un match, car c'est avec celles-ci qu'il a gagné son premier match, depuis il ne les as jamais plus lavés de peur qu'elles perdent leur chance. Pas de doute c'est un adversaire redoutable pour Ryoma.

Mais Kikumaru est confiant :

- Allez Ochibi, montre lui ce que tu sais faire.

Momochan sempai… Euh pardon, Momoshiro est occupé à se disputer avec Kaidoh.

- CHHHHHH

- Abruti de Mamushi

- Grr ! Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

Oichi regarde inquiet son capitaine, il espère qu'Echizen va gagner, cela évitera que le beau Tezuka se mette en valeur… Euh… Enfin, qu'il abîme son coude. Tezuka, lui, reste impassible. Fuji, le grand frère, a ouvert ses splendides yeux bleus, s'intéressant grandement au match qui va avoir lieu. Toya, son petit frère est parmi le public et maudit son incompétence au tennis

- Un jour c'est sur je te battrai, maudit grand frère.

Soudain c'est le silence, le match va commencer. Ryoma fixe son adversaire avec ses beaux yeux verts qui font craquer l'autatrice, et lance sa magnifique phrase tant attendue de tous :

- Mada mada dane.

Bouahaha, il est sûr que l'adversaire se cramponne à sa raquette et tremble de tous ces membres devant le petit Echizen.

Enfin le match débute, et c'est un jeu gagné par Ryoma qui utilise son twist serve dès le début, le public ignare pousse des AAAAH et des OOOOH tout étonné.

- Notre Ochibi est en forme

Fait remarquer Kikumaru.

- C'est grâce à l'Inui juce super spécial que je lui ai fait boire la dernière fois

Les autres font la grimace et plaigne en silence le pauvre Ryoma qui a dût absorber cette immondice, sauf bien sûr Fuji, jaloux de n'avoir pas put y goûter.

La partie se poursuit, Ryoma utilise toutes ses techniques contre l'adversaire, split step, Drive A, twist serve, et les autres multiples techniques qu'il a piqué à ses adversaires.

Son opposant transpire de partout, Ryoma n'arrête pas de le faire courir. Finalement il utilise une attaque spéciale et pense que jamais Echizen ne pourra la renvoyer. Bien évidemment il se trompe. Ryoma prépare son Drive B…

Le voilà donc qui court vers la balle puis qui se met en position et fait une glissade sur le terrain. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'entend pas le soudain « crak » au niveau de son short. Il se relève alors et renvoie la balle avec une facilité pas croyable. L'autre est bouche bée. Il ne reste plus à Ryoma de mettre un point pour gagner le set.

Cependant les ovations du public sont remplacées par un grand silence… Et puis tout à coup un cri de Tomo le brise.

- Ryoma samaaaa a un trou dans son short

Ainsi qu'un éclat de rire de tous les gens.

Eh oui à force de faire des glissades pour le drive B, ce qui devait arriver arriva, le short de Ryoma s'était usé et finalement un trou était apparu.

- Mignon caleçon Ochibi

Commenta Kikumaru

- Avec des raquettes de tennis, comme c'est adorable

Se moqua Momochan sempai… Euh pardon Momoshiro.

Même Kaidoh se mit à sourire…

Fuji qui souriait tout le temps ne changea pas ses habitudes et sourit :

- Intéressant.

Inui prit des notes sur son carnet.

Inoue prépara son article.

Shiba pritdes photos avec un sourire pervers.

Sakuno est tombé dans les vaps, choqué de voir le mignon caleçon de l'homme de sa vie.

Oishi ne remarqua rien, bien trop occupé à regarder Tezuka… Enfin s'inquiéter pour le coude de Tezuka.

La réaction du capitaine est la plus surprenante. Lui qui a pour habitude de rester impassible se met à exploser de rire. Tout le monde est ébahit.

Ryoma sur le terrain est plus rouge que rouge. Il a beau essayé de cacher son short troué avec sa raquette de tennis, les rires se font plus fort. Finalement il regarde avec désespoir l'arbitre et crie :

- J'abandonne

Et s'enfuit en jurant de ne plus jamais réapparaître en public.

Quelques jours plus tard les pingouins d'Antarctique ont un nouveau colocataire et apprennent à tenir une raquette avec leurs pieds.

Ainsi voilà comment Ryoma perdu un de ses matchs…

Au japon personne n'oubliera cette personne incroyable du nom d'Echizen Ryoma, qui avait un mignon caleçon avec des raquettes de tennis. Mais plus personne ne se souvient de ses talents, enfin sauf bien sûre une petite fille du nom de Sakuno et un gars prétentieux du nom de Horyo :

- Moi Horyo deux ans de tennis, dit : Ryoma n'était pas seulement un grand joueur, il avait également le plus beau caleçon jamais vu.

Il se lança plus tard dans une usine de fabrique de caleçon.

La morale de cette histoire c'est que le spécial Inui juce vous met en forme mais n'empêche pas les trous dans les shorts… (Publicité : avec le short indéchirable de chez Abidas (pas de marque) n'ayez plus peur de trouez votre short pendant un match de tennis…)

Fin !

Bouahahaha, chaque fois que je vois mon chéri Ryoma faire un drive B je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'un jour il va se trouver le short, d'où la débilité de cette fic…

Bref... J'espère que ça vous à plue et… AHHHHHH NONNN AU SECOUR…

Sasuke : veuillez nous excusez pour cette coupure et ces grands cris…

Naruto : mais Ryoma est tout à coup apparu

Sasuke : avec une raquette à la main et pas content content content du tout qu'on le ridiculise…

Naruto : l'autatrice vient donc de se recevoir une balle… Euh non… Plusieurs… même beaucoup de balles dans la tête…

Sasuke : elle vous re-contactera à sa sortie de l'hôpital.


End file.
